narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lián
Lián (''莲, Lián) is an A-rank combatant from the Coliseum. She quickly rose through the ranks due to certain qualities of character. Lián is property of Shotons on The N.O.W. ||| THIS PAGE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION Background Though life began less than spectacularly for Lián—being seized as collateral from her powder-addled parents by a wealthy patron of the Coliseum while still very young—she learned from her early experiences and survived. Before she was considered "grown" enough for her Coliseum debut, Lián was bounced around between her buyer and a nanny, both of whom she always assumed were her parents. As she got older she discovered that power and privilege do not often come easily; Lián fought every inch of the way to increase her status from her master's lackey to a serious court combatant. Lián grew into a minor sensation in underground circles for her unusual colouring and the versatility of the Hair Manipulation Technique. She went from success to success in her social climb, but the unexpected death of one of her closest friends—a rival combatant, but one from outside of her master's carefully cultivated group—brought home the shortness of life in a way she had never experienced previously. She began to rethink her purpose. Personality TBA Appearance Lián is a bright-eyed young woman with long, thick magenta hair. Despite her projections for her initial body type (she was very short and had difficulty relieving her baby fat as a child) she filled out considerably after her growth spurt; she is among the tallest members of her peer group, and is physically stronger than the majority of shinobi her age. Abilities General Abilities Lián is well-trained in offensive taijutsu. Due to certain qualities of character, Lián found that she excelled in hit-and-retreat, evasive roles. She subsequently tested out of Master Ougi's general training and began to focus primarily on developing her skills in close quarters and ranged combat. Ninjutsu Lián is the most controversial ninja ever to achieve A-rank in ninjutsu with only one technique. Stats Relationships Yasuko TBA Tansu Irigami TBA An TBA Hitomi TBA Ryūko TBA Part I Genin Exchange Arc TBA Chūnin Exams Arc TBA Cold Blooded Arc Lián discovers that she has an irregular distribution of '''physical energy' (身体エネルギー, shintai enerugī) to spiritual energy (精神エネルギー, seishin enerugī, English TV: Mental Energy), where her spiritual energy is dominant. Part II TBA Notes © 2017 by @User:Shotons. All Rights Reserved. I do not own Naruto or any of its related content. I do, however, own this character and their information! That being said: Lián and related media (ie. fanfictions, spin-offs, and subsequent sequels) are my intellectual property and are under copyright. Any theft or repurposing of this character or their background without the original author's EXPRESS PERMISSION will result in immediate action. If you have questions or concerns, please contact me for further information. I spent a very long time putting this together and I would greatly appreciate it if anyone who DOES want to use this character, for whatever purpose, please talk to me about it first!! Thanks. Trivia * Lián's favourite foods are sashimi and japanese barbecue. She dislikes onions and kousou. * Her hobbies are "things like reading," and she has an eidetic memory. * Written using the Chinese character "莲", "Lián" means "lotus/water lily"; it can also be written as "waterfall" or "content/peaceful." If written using the character "廉" it has a double meaning: lián is both "cheap" and "honest/clean, incorrupt." * Lián wishes to fight Shisui Uchiha. * Lián's favourite word is "overflowing" (''氾濫, ''hanran). Quotes * (To) Reference * Images courtesy of Picrew.me character makers. Category:DRAFT